Karena Dirimu
by crystahime
Summary: HIATUS! "Cinta bisa terjadi karena apa saja, 'kan? Kazune dan Jin yang tadinya bersahabat mulai bermusuhan demi memikat hati Karin. Namun, gelisahan tersendiri harus mereka berdua rasakan. Karena dirimu, aku mengetahui apa arti hidup itu yang sebenarnya." Chapter 2: Feeling That is Difficult to Understand. Mind to RnR?
1. First Day

_Karena dirimu, aku mengetahui apa arti hidup itu yang sebenarnya._

_Karena dirimu, aku bahagia._

_Karena dirimu, aku nyaman._

_Karena dirimu, aku bersyukur kepada _Kami-sama _yang telah membiarkan aku hidup untuk bertemu denganmu._

_Karena itu, aku mulai tahu apa arti semua itu..._

_Itu karena..._

_Aku mencintai dirimu._

* * *

**Karena Dirimu**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Warning: Crystal hanya meminjam karakternya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Harapan yang terlalu tinggi jika Crystal yang membuat animasinya. Hey, lihatlah! _This story is just for fun!_  
**

**[Kazune K. x Karin H. x Jin K.]**

**Chapter 1: First Day  
**

* * *

Gadis berambut coklat _brunette _melirik jamnya, 07:00, tentu saja. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah terelit se-Jepang, Sakuragaoka. Sekolah terelit di Jepang yang paling di dambakan semua orang. Dan kini, dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di sana. Dan, hei! Itu _bukan_ sesuatu yang tidaklangka. Tentu ini sangat langka!

Gadis itu menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah sekolah, parkiran bis, taman bunga, air terjun. Semuanya di tata dengan sangat rapi. Apalagi ketika melihat taman bunga dan air terjun yang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan bangunan sekolah, sangat indah. Dan juga... menarik.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menaiki anak tangga. Suara derap kakinya masih terdengar dan tergiang di telinganya. Ia menarik nafas berat. Memang, seharusnya ia bersemangat ketika akan bersekolah di sini—seperti yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak sebayanya. Tapi ia tidak, karena ada satu peristiwa yang menjanggal di hatinya.

Musuh.

Siapa sangka? Gadis ini, mempunyai musuh bebuyutannya. Dari awal mereka bertemu, tampang tidak suka sudah terlihat di depan keduanya. Saling membenci, tidak menyapa, membuang muka, berbalik, dan memasang tampang biasa-biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah yang terjadi, dan akan terus di lakukan sampai anak mereka lahir nanti.

Anak dari keluarga Karasuma, nama keluarga yang di anggap kotor oleh keluarga Hanazono. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Dari awal mereka bertemu, dari awal sebelum memberitahu keluarga, mereka sudah tidak suka. Bawaan? Bisa saja. Namanya juga musuh bebuyutan.

"Hm..." Gadis itu tampak berpikir sambil terus menaiki anak tangga, hingga akhirnya—

**BRUK.**

—suatu hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Karin langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah dengan pria berambut hitam memakai kacamata coklat kehitaman. Sebut saja, Karasuma Kirio. Sudah ketahuan, di lihat dari nama keluarganya, pria ini tentu saja musuh bebuyutan seorang Hanazono Karin.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Hanazono_-san_. Argh, _mendokusei_." desahnya. Tapi, Karin tidak memperdulikan ocehannya. Dia tetap memilih berjalan naik ke atas daripada harus meladeni perkataannya yang terkadang bisa memancing emosi, tentu saja.

**DRAP DRAP DRAP.**

Karin tetap naik ke atas. Ia melihat ke arah papan yang bertuliskan lantai tiga. Ia tersenyum tipis. Dan di sinilah lantai kelasnya, lantai tiga. Beberapa detik lagi, ia akan membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Mengubah kehidupannya penuh dengan warna. Penuh dengan persahabatan.

**Cklek.**

Karin membuka pintu coklat kayu itu, lalu mendapatkan beberapa murid yang langsung menatap si pembuka pintu—yang tentu saja Karin. Kumi_-sensei _yang mengajar waktu itu langsung tersenyum seperti mengucapkan 'selamat datang.' yang tentu saja di balas senyum hangat milik Karin.

"Nah, siapa namamu? Perkenalkan dirimu pada semua orang yang ada di kelas ini." pinta Kumi_-sensei_. Karin mengangguk pelan.

"_Moshi-moshi minna-san_, namaku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal semuanya. Semoga keberadaanku di sini bisa di terima di antara kalian semua. Terimakasih," ucap Karin memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. Semuanya spontan langsung berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Karin. Merasa kelasnya mulai ribut, Kumi_-sensei _langsung mencoba untuk menghentikan perlakuan mereka.

"Sssh, diam. Tidak baik membicarakan anak baru. Nah, Hanazono_-san_, silahkan duduk di sebelah Kuga_-san_. Jangan berkelahi nanti ya," nasihat Kumi_-sensei_. Aku mengangguk canggung.

Seorang pria berambut hitam tadi yang di tunjuk Kumi_-sensei _langsung menaikan tangan kanannya. "_Sensei_, apa saya boleh membalas nasihat _sensei _tadi?" Kumi_-sensei _langsung mengangguk walau masih terheran-heran dengan apa yang di lakukan pria bernama keluarga Kuga itu.

"Saya tidak mungkin berkelahi dengan bidadariku!" Spontan seisi kelas langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Karin hanya tersipu malu mendengarnya. Alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, tapi dapat mengundang tawa. Karin benar-benar salah tingkah saat itu.

"Oke, kupegang kata-katamu itu Kuga. Coba taklukan dia! Hahaha." Tawa kembali mengelegar ketika pria berambut coklat karamel mengatakan hal itu. Terkecuali seorang pria berambut _blonde _yang terus memutar bola matanya bosan.

Kumi_-sensei _menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat kondisi kelasnya sudah begitu rame. Apalagi keberadaannya seperti di lupakan. Semuanya sudah larut dalam tawa masing-masing. Karin langsung menoleh ke arah Kumi_-sensei_. Kumi_-sensei _langsung menaikan sedikit bahunya.

"Sepertinya kelasnya rame. Apa boleh aku duduk sekarang?" tanya Karin dengan nada biasa. Semuanya langsung bertatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya menatap Karin dalam diam. Karin yang merasakan suasana canggung di kelasnya kembali merutuki diri sendirinya dalam hati, _'Hah, sepertinya aku malah merubah keadaan menjadi sepi tanpa suara dan semuanya menatapku. Merepotkan,'__  
_

Karin langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk barunya sambil melewati beberapa meja murid yang mungkin bisa di jadikan penyambut datangnya ia ke tempat duduk barunya. Senyum tanpa arti terpampang di wajah Karin. Ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Kuga Jin, yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya. "Terimakasih atas godaannya tadi." ujar Karin dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka ya?" tanya Jin yang langsung tersenyum kikuk. Karin lebih memilih untuk duduk di kursinya daripada melihat wajah Jin yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi, Karin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Jin adalah pria baik-baik, dapat memikat hati seorang gadis—tapi tak dapat memikat hati Karin_ seutuhnya—_menjadi tergila-gila dengannya, sering nge-gombal seperti yang di lakukannya pada Karin, dan mungkin hal-hal yang tidak di ketahui olehnya.

Kumi_-sensei _menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bersuara dengan nada sedikit keras. "Nah, kita mulai saja pelajarannya sekarang." ujar Kumi_-sensei _langsung. Murid yang belum mengambil buku dan peralatan tulisnya—termasuk Karin—refleks membuka isi tas mereka dan mencari buku Matematika.

Di tengah keseriusan Karin, Jin rupanya ingin mengobrol dengan Karin. "Bidadari—"

"—aku sangat mohon padamu, Kuga_-san_. Jangan memanggilku bidadari, karena aku manusia. Lihatlah! Memang di hadapanmu aku sedang memakai sayap, huh? Tch!"

Jin menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menanggapi teman sebangku barunya itu. "...baiklah." ujarnya lesu. _'Hah, dia membosankan.' _pikir Jin tentang teman barunya itu._ 'Wajahnya cantik, tapi sifatnya mirip orang berwajah dingin itu. Tch!' _tambah _inner _Jin.

Karin yang bosan menatap pelajaran yang di berikan Kumi_-sensei _langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ventilasi udara yang ada di dalam kelas itu agar tidak kehilangan pasokan udara. Di tatap lembut ventilasi itu. Karin sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena ia tak dapat menahan rasa silau yang menyerbu kornea matanya.

"Kuga_-san_, sebaiknya jaga—"

Kumi_-sensei _langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kedua orang itu. "Hanazono_-san_, apa hasil dari pecahan—"

"Oh _sensei_! Kita harus membahas ulang pelajaran kelas enam yang tentang pecahan? Aduh, _sensei_. Kita bosan dengan pelajaran pecahan." gerutu pria berambut coklat karamel. _'Banyak omong.' _itulah perkataan batin seluruh murid. Semuanya menatap _horror _pria itu. Dia bahkan berani memotong perkataan seorang _sensei_.

"Apa?" respon Karin ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Semuanya terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba tertidur. Tanpa Karin sadari, tiga orang yang berada dalam kelas itu hanya pura-pura tertidur lelap ketika melihat semua teman-temannya tertidur.

Karin langsung mengepalkan tangannya, dan beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. "Rika_-chan_! Sudah keluar saja dari sarangmu itu!"

"Hn, baiklah. Sepertinya ketahuan ya?" tanya Rika dengan nada meremehkan. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertarung. Tahun ini, bulan ini, minggu ini, hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini juga. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa siapa yang paling kuat. Tiga orang yang pura-pura tertidur lelap tadi langsung berjinjit pergi dari ruang kelas itu melalui jalan rahasia.

"Terima ini!" seru Rika sambil melemparkan Karin sebuah serangan berwarna ungu gelap dengan warna hitam di tengahnya. Karin langsung melompati meja dengan gesit. Melihat sekilas saja Karin sudah tahu, Rika menggunakan cara licik. Kalau begitu, licik akan di balas dengan licik.

"Kekuatan membaca pikiran!" Begitu Karin mengatakan kata mantra itu, semua pikiran Rika terbaca dengan mudah. Karin langsung tersenyum meremehkan. Menatap Rika dengan penuh kebencian. Rika, nama orang yang harus di beri pelajaran.

"Licik," Satu kata yang membuat Karin geram. Tidak, tidak. Karin tidak marah jika mengatakan bahwa ia licik. Ia licik? Memang. "Kau sangat licik, nona Hanazono Karin. Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini? Memasang wajah sedikit ceria sebagai topeng sempurnamu. Tch!"

"Kau lebih dari sekedar licik, Rika_-chan_! Aku hanya membaca pikiranmu. Sedangkan kau? Kau menaruh racun tertidur selama dua hari pada serangan pertama. Tidakkah tujuanmu itu agar dapat menghidupkan kembali cincin Zeus? Itukah yang di sebut _tidak licik_, hm?" tanya Karin dengan nada sinis. Musuh kebuyutannya ada tiga orang, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, dan Karasuma Rika. Tiga bersaudara yang sering memakai jalan pintas ketika menyerang orang lain.

"Ya, ya, ya! Aku mengakuinya. Tapi aku mau kau mati!" seru Rika langsung melompat ke arah Karin dan tersenyum sinis. Rika yang sepertinya lupa jika ada yang ia pikirkan akan terbaca oleh Karin, langsung mendecih dalam hati. _'Tch! Dia bukan orang yang seperti dulu lagi. Kuakui dia sedikit lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,' _inner Rika mulai bersuara.

"Hn, aku memang bukan gadis pengecut seperti dulu lagi. Aku memang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Terimakasih telah mengakuinya." ujar Karin tersenyum puas menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Tatapannya yang penuh kebencian... membuat Karin sedikit tertegun. Tapi ia tidak takut. Ia tetap akan melawan orang yang berada di depannya.

"Huh? Darimana kau tahu—"

**DOR!**

"Sedang apa kalian?" seorang satpam sekolah tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka, dan mendapati mereka sedang bertarung. Masalahnya, mereka salah karena belum berwujud menjadi dewa!

_'Sial.' _umpat Rika dalam hati. Rika langsung melirik Karin. Karin mengangguk. Walaupun mereka bermusuhan, mereka tidak ingin masalah musuh atau tidaknya mereka itu di ketahui oleh orang lain.

"Kembali ke masa lalu!"

Mata Karin terpejam, tiga orang yang tadi bersembunyi sedikit kaget. Namun, mereka menutup mata mereka juga. Seakan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

**SRING.**

"Hanazono_-san_, apa hasil dari pecahan ini?" tanya Kumi_-sensei_ mengarahkan penggaris gurunya ke arah soal pecahan. Karin awalnya sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa pria berambut coklat karamel tadi tidak memotong perkataannya, karena sesungguhnya bukannya itu yang terjadi. Tapi Karin tepis semua perasaan curiga itu. Lagipula anak berambut coklat karamel tadi tidak mungkin dewa, tentu saja.

"Karin, kau mau melakukan suatu hal untukku?" Entah kenapa, Karin jadi susah payah untuk menelan ludah.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Hai, kembali lagi dengan fic baru Crystal! Crystal bikinnya hari ini, lumayan 'kan dapat waktu boleh pegang laptop~ *kegirangan*. Oke, oke! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cerita yang Crystal buat? Bagus? Jelek? Lumayan? Membosankan? Tidak menarik? Jujur saja!

**.**

**.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**


	2. Feeling That is Difficult to Understand

"Hanazono_-san_, apa hasil dari pecahan ini?" tanya Kumi_-sensei_ mengarahkan penggaris gurunya ke arah soal pecahan. Karin awalnya sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa pria berambut coklat karamel tadi tidak memotong perkataannya, karena sesungguhnya bukannya itu yang terjadi. Tapi Karin tepis semua perasaan curiga itu. Lagipula anak berambut coklat karamel tadi tidak mungkin dewa, tentu saja.

"Karin_-san_, kau mau melakukan suatu hal untukku?" Entah kenapa, Karin jadi susah payah untuk menelan ludah.

* * *

**Karena Dirimu**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Warning: Crystal hanya meminjam karakternya, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Harapan yang terlalu tinggi jika Crystal yang membuat animasinya. Hey, lihatlah! _This story is just for fun!_  
**

**[Kazune K. x Karin H. x Jin K.]**

**Chapter 2: Feeling That is Difficult to Understand  
**

* * *

"I—itu..." Karin memandang lekat-lekat soal yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas pasrah. "...ma—maaf saya belum me—mengerti, Kumi_-sensei_..." sambung Karin gelagapan. Karin memejamkan matanya—tak dapat lagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Memang, Kumi_-sensei _adalah _sensei _yang paling baik—menurut Karin—tapi tetap saja guru akan sedikit marah jika anak muridnya tidak mengerti apa yang di ajarkannya.

"Hey, Karin-_san_, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali!" bisik (baca: bentak) laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata yang mirip kucing di sebelah Karin—Kuga Jin. Karin langsung menyipitkan matanya dan memelototi iris amber milik Jin. Jin sedikit takut ketika iris _emerald _itu seperti menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih!" Tanpa mereka sadari, Kumi_-sensei _dan murid-muridnya menatap Karin dan Jin yang sedang bertengkar. Kumi_-sensei _menghela nafas pasrah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak ada cara lain selain...

**GEBRAK!**

"Hanazono_-san_, Kuga_-san _berdiri di depan kelas sampai kelas saya selesai!"

"A—APA?!" seru Karin dan Jin bersamaan. Mereka memandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya berkata tidak menyetujui perintah Kumi_-sensei_.

"Ta—tapi kita ngga bertengkar kok, seri—" Kumi_-sensei _langsung melempar spidol tepat ke arah kening Jin dan membuat korbannya meringis sambil memijat keningnya akibat terkena spidol.

"CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KALIAN BERDUA SAYA TIDAK PERBOLEHKAN MENGIKUTI KELAS SAYA LAGI!" bentak Kumi_-sensei _dengan amarah yang memuncak-muncak. Karin langsung menundukan wajahnya dan mendorong Jin pelan sambil mencengkram tangannya keluar dari kelas. Tapi sebelum itu...

Jin mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Karin. Di liriknya tangannya, merah. Yaah, dia juga tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa tangannya merah gara-gara Karin. Justru ini tidak akan terjadi jika Kumi_-sensei _tidak membentaknya tadi.

"Ka—"

"Kumi_-sensei_, saya izin ke toilet ya. _Kyoka_." ujar pria berambut _blonde _meminta izin pada Kumi_-sensei _yang di balas dengan sebuah senyum hangat dan anggukan kecil.

"Cepat, Hanazono_-san_!" Karin kaget, dan tiba-tiba _hampir _jatuh. Dengan sigap, Kazune langsung menolong Karin. Tapi, hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi...

**CUP**.

Oh.

My.

God.

Kazune mencium bibir mungil Karin, walaupun hanya menempel dan sempat memiringkan kepalanya, tapi tetap saja itu namanya ciuman, 'kan? Dan... dan ini... di depan kelas... berarti itu artinya—

**Prok prok prok! **"Drama yang sungguh dramatis, aku tersentuh..." kata orang paling lebay sedunia—Nishikiori Michiru. Semua murid menatap Michiru seperti mengatakan, _"Jangan ganggu mereka. Biarkan saja, kau tambah ngoceh nanti kau bisa menggantikan hukuman Karin_-san _dan Jin_-kun_." _Michiru hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk—menyembunyikan tawa kerasnya.

"Ku—Kujyo_-san_! Ka—kau..." geram Kumi_-sensei _yang hampir membuat semua murid tegang. Kumi_-sensei _jarang sekali marah, tapi hari ini... dia begitu marah. Sangat marah. Pada si jenius dan anak baru...

"Kujyo-_san_, Hanazono_-san_, keluar sekarang juga! Kalian lihat pakai mata tidak? Ini bukan _kelas mesum_, jadi jangan seenaknya mempraktekkan adegan mesum di kelas ini!" bentak Kumi_-sensei _nyaris tanpa jeda. Selang beberapa menit, Kumi_-sensei _mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya. Lalu ia menatap Jin. "Kuga_-san_, kau boleh duduk. Kujyo-_san _yang akan menggantikan hukumanmu."

"Ba—baik!" kata Jin langsung bergegas ke tempat duduknya. Ia melihat sisi kanannya yang merupakan kursi milik Karin beberapa menit yang lalu dengan tatapan sedikit sedih. "Maafkan aku, Karin_-san_... maafkan aku yang membohongimu... maaf... maafkan aku karena telah membohongi semua orang, termasuk kau..." ucapnya lirih.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai lagi pelajarannya!" seru Kumi_-sensei _mengambil penggaris gurunya dan kembali mengajar di depan kelas.

Sementara itu...

"Ish, gara-gara kau sih ber—ini padaku, aku jadi kena marah _sensei _'kan!" bentak Karin pada Kujyo Kazune—murid yang jenius dan tidak pernah di beri hukuman. Namun, sekarang, karena tindakan tidak wajarnya itu, ia harus berdiri di depan kelas sampai pelajaran Kumi_-sensei _selesai. Kazune yang malang...

"Salah kau juga sih, pake jatuh-jatuh segala!" balas Kazune yang tak kalah berisiknya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku tidak sengaja, tahu! Lalu, kenapa kau pake tolong-tolong aku segala tadi?!"

"Perempuan memang berisik."

"Heh, perempuan tidak berisik! Kau itu yang berisik! Ish, aku bingung kenapa orang sepertimu banyak di sukai gadis!" Karin mengepalkan tangannya, dan menginjak-nginjak lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu saking kesalnya.

"Eh? Kau 'kan anak baru kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku banyak di sukai para gadis?" tanya Kazune berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau juga _fans_-ku tapi kau berpura-pura kesal padaku, eh?"

"Aku di kasih tahu sahabatku, Kazuka_-chan_!" Karin langsung menyiapkan tangannya untuk menampar Kazune. **PLAK! **"He? Aku nge-_fans _padamu? Sejak kapan orang jenius tapi menjengkelkan sepertimu mulai ber-_narsis_-ria, ha?"

"Ish, sakit!" Kazune segera mengelus pipinya. Sakit sekali. Tamparan seorang Hanazono Karin memang tak bisa di remehkan. Sakitnya luar biasa. "Tch, suka suka gua dong. Masalah buat lo, ha? Perempuan memang berisik, dan... merepotkan sekali." bentak Kazune mulai mengeluarkan bahasa gua-lo.

"Jaga omonganmu!" **PLAK! **Amarah Karin sudah memuncak-muncak. Bekas merah akibat tamparan Karin muncul di wajah Kazune. "Kau pikir kau siapa, ha? Seenaknya saja menilai perempuan. Dasar orang yang tidak tahu diri! Laki-laki memang menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang harus menjaga omonganmu! Dasar dewa amatiran!" bentak Kazune keceplosan, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Karin langsung membulatkan matanya kaget. _'Dewa? Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui tentang hal ini? Argh, orang ini benar-benar...' _umpat Karin. "Eh! Ma—maksudku..."

"...aku sudah menyadarinya, perkataanmu tak perlu di ralat." potong Karin dengan nada datar.

"Tch! Kau sih, pake jatuh. Akhirnya gini deh!"

"Sudah kubilang dari awal aku tidak sengaja! Kemana otak jeniusmu itu, ha?"

"Ada di kepalaku lah,"

"Terus, kenapa kau menolongku tadi?! Akhirnya seperti ini!"

"Ya, ya. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirimu. Dan kau... sepertinya berhubungan dengan masa laluku," jawab Kazune terang-terangan. Karin hanya memiringkan wajahnya—heran. "...dan kau tahu? Kau seperti istriku di masa lalu. Walaupun samar-samar, aku dapat melihat kemiripanmu dengan wanita yang ada di mimpiku."

"HAHAHA!"

Kazune bengong. "Hei, kenapa tertawa?"

"Kau ini, pandai sekali membuat lelucon di pagi hari. Kau pikir aku ini masih mengantuk, eh?"

"Oke, kali ini aku kalah berdebat denganmu! Bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah, tapi aku menyerah. Lihat saja nanti, aku akan memenangkan perdebatan kita!" seru Kazune memunculkan seringai di wajahnya. Karin hanya membuang muka lalu mengambil dua langkah ke depan.

"Terserah!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

**KRINGG... **Suara bel berbunyi. Semua murid langsung berhambur keluar kelas dengan riang dan gembira. Tentu saja gembira, lepas dari pelajaran itu mengenakkan, bukan?

"Hey, kamu anak baru ya? Namamu siapa? Kenalan yuk?" Pria berambut coklat agak muda itu tersenyum hangat sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Karin—bermaksud untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"E—Eh, kau siapa?" tanya Karin kebingungan. Tanpa di sadari Karin, sebuah serangan menuntutnya harus menghindar. Tapi, Karin berhasil menghindari serangan itu karena seorang pria yang menggendongnya menjauh dari pria berambut coklat agak muda tersebut. Pria berambut coklat agak muda tersebut hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya kesal di atas aspal yang keras.

**DEG!**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

"Kau gagal, eh?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat agak muda yang lebih tinggi dengan nada sinis. "Kenapa kau bisa gagal?"

"Ma—maafkan aku... tapi ada seorang laki-laki yang berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu," jelasnya. Seorang pria berambut coklat agak muda yang lebih pendek itu menunduk. "A—aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengagalkannya, tapi sepertinya takdir harus membuat kita gagal dalam misi kali ini."

"Jangan percaya dengan takdir!" bentak seorang pria berambut coklat agak muda yang lebih tinggi. "...kau pikir kita ini hidup karena takdir, ha?!" tambahnya lagi. Membuat pria berambut coklat agak muda yang lebih pendek itu tersentak dan menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Ma—maafkan aku telah melakukan kesalahan dalam misi pertamaku..." Pria berambut coklat agak muda itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia sudah tahu jika ia tidak menuntaskan misinya ia akan di bentak habis-habisan oleh pria yang sering di bilang kembarannya oleh masyarakat ini. "...aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik... Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf..."

"Kau pikir kalau kau meminta maaf padaku kita bisa menuntaskan misi ini, ha?!" bentaknya lebih keras. Membuat pria yang lebih pendek darinya merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Siap-siap ia lancarkan pukulan pada perut pria yang lebih pendek darinya, namun tangannya langsung di genggam oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan aura ungunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Lagipula ini misi pertama, _nii-sama_. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Dulu, waktu aku salah dalam misi pertamaku, _nii-san _menyemangatiku agar dapat menuntaskan misi keduaku, 'kan? Kenapa pemuda ini tidak?" Suara lembut dari seorang gadis berambut hitam di kuncir dua pendek itu kembali menyadarkan _nii-sama_-nya yang hampir di kendalikan oleh emosi. Pria berambut coklat agak muda yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum hangat pada adiknya dan langsung tersenyum sinis pada pria yang berada di hadapannya seolah berkata _"Kau selamat sekarang karena ada adikku, kalau adikku tidak ada kau tidak akan selamat!" _

Setelah pria yang lebih tinggi itu pergi, gadis berambut hitam di kuncir dua pendek itu tersenyum manis pada pria yang lebih pendek. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. _Nii-sama_ memang seperti itu, jadi di maklumi saja ya? Dia memang sudah dingin sejak kecil. Jangan di masukan ke hati perkataannya tadi ya." ujarnya kembali tersenyum manis. Pria yang lebih pendek itu pun tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka ada yang membelanya, setidaknya ia bisa selamat dari jeratan bentakan kali ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Author Note (Catatan Author):

Akhirnya, selesai jugaa! Walaupun masih TBC, tapi aku sudah senang karena aku sudah buat kelanjutannya 1,500+ XDD. Ini dia kelanjutannya, semoga puas ya semuanya :)

**.**

**.  
**

**Pojok Balas Review  
**

**ceritanya seru banget, pasti chapter bakal lebih seru ...ok lanjutin donk chapter ke 2 yach **Wah, makasih, Kirei_-chan_... Heheh, kaya' nya _chapter _kali ini kurang memuaskan karena gak ada pertarungannya :(... Ini udah lanjut :) **Menarik dan seru tp kependekan **Wah, maaf :( **lanjut lagi ya...  
**Oke, udah lanjut. **bagus kok ! ****bisa bikin para readers penasaran ,, ****chapter 2-nya di update kilat yaa ... ****semangat, oke ?! **Iya, makasihh...

**.**

**.  
**

**Mind to review?  
**

**_Hontou ni Arigatou_  
**


End file.
